


Unto Others

by Vipersweb (Rhianona)



Category: Highlander: The Series, Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-17
Updated: 2009-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianona/pseuds/Vipersweb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh wakes up in a cell and finds he is the guest of Torchwood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unto Others

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aeron_lanart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aeron_lanart).



> Disclaimer: [Insert witty comment here] Highlander and TW do not belong to me.
> 
> Written for aeron_lanart, who requested Hugh and TW

Hugh Fitzcairn awoke in a cell. This did not precisely offend or worry him; while not as common an outcome to a night's carousing now as it had once been, he still upon occasion, got himself into a bit of trouble, either with his love of drink or with those of the feminine persuasion. He grumbled a bit at the hard surface he laid upon and tried to remember how he had ended the evening - or even where he presently was and who his latest identity was.

"Oh goody, you're awake," a woman's voice interrupted his thoughts. He squinted in the dull light, eyes taking in the strange cell in which he had found himself. It didn't look like any jail cell he had been in before.

"Ah... good morning, my dear lady," he opted to say, pouring on the charm. He stood and presented a short bow. She snorted.

"Another one, like Captain Harkness you are. He said he was the only one. But he's not is he?" she said.

Hugh frowned. He didn't think he knew any Captain Harkness. Unless it was a friend who hadn't gotten around to letting him know their new identity yet. It sometimes happened, especially if Hugh neglected to leave a forwarding address. Which he often did, since he sometimes was forced to leave town unexpectedly. "I'm afraid, my dear lady, that I do not know to whom you refer."

"Alice, is he awake?" another female voice inquired. She came to stand next to the first speaker.

"Yes, and he claims not to know Captain Harkness," Alice pouted.

"I'm sure he'll change his mind soon enough. The Captain certainly did," the other woman smirked. "Bring him," she ordered.

"Now ladies," Hugh began, feeling a trickle of alarm. "I'm sure I can help. Perhaps I know Captain Harkness under a different name. Do you have a likeness of him?"

"Oh, you'll help alright," the unnamed lady said. "We're Torchwood and we always get our answers."

Alice brought up the small derringer she had concealed in her skirt and shot Hugh in the heart. As his life dimmed, he suddenly had a terrible feeling about where he had ended up. Why was it always the ladies? Maybe Mac had been right and he should be more careful.


End file.
